1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to wellbore fluid production and more particularly to a method of determining a fluid flow rate for a multiphase fluid from a production zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow meters are often used for measuring flow of fluid produced from a hydrocarbon-producing wellbore. The flow meters may be deployed downhole within a producing wellbore or in a production transmission line used in distributing the produced fluids. The produced fluid may include water and/or gas mixed with liquid hydrocarbon. It is generally desired to determine various parameters of the multiphase fluid, such as phase flow rate, water cut, gas-oil ratio, etc. Flow meters may be employed that provide information regarding total flow, water cut amount, and gas fractions. Typically, these flow meters include pipes having a regions of constricted flow which slow the overall production rate from the wellbore. Thus, there is a need to provide a multiphase flow meter using full bore, or non-restrictive, pipe flow.